


Hey, I Know You!

by SpaceFrogFren (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Death, Civil War, Clone Wars, Confederacy of Independent Systems, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Galactic Empire, Galactic Republic, Grumpy Old Men, New Planets, Old Republic Era, Older Characters, Planets, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Resistance, Sith Empire, The First Order Sucks, The Force, Timeline Shenanigans, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpaceFrogFren
Summary: Palpatine, years after his "Death", is left as nothing but a wisp in the force.Despite this; he is able to travel across the galaxy, and finds an ancient artifact that can affect the flow of time itself!The Old Republic, The Clone Wars, The Galactic Civil war, Palpatine prepares to drop it all on top of the Resistance-First Order conflict already plaguing the Galaxy!Heads will roll and many will die as the Galaxy braces for the largest conflict ever witnessed to occur!





	Hey, I Know You!

Palpatine cackled to himself in delight.

Being nothing more than a manifestation of the dark side, a ghost if you will….He found himself out of options and first the time in forever, without a plan.

That was until after years of floating through space as nothing more than dust, he learned of a planet so strong in the dark side of the force, its power could shatter a galaxy if used clumsily.

A small planet, inside the Maw, that many regarded as a fable or simply a legend.

Krusya

By this time, the “First Order.” As they were known had fought in a lengthy war with the resistance, with their main base of operations, Starkiller base, destroyed by a group of resistance pilots.

But, that didn’t matter, the “First Order.” Was nothing more than pretenders, a pathetic cult that worshipped the old empire Palpatine had created through strength and deception.

After hitching a ride on a Hutt trade vessel, Palpatine could easily get inside the pathetic mercenaries’ minds. He may have been nothing more than dust, but he was capable dust, so capable he could turn most in the galaxy into his slave at the mere snap of his metaphorical fingers, he was a nightmare; he took no shape, and his voice could only be heard in shadow, like an evil conscious he couldn’t possess anything, but he could influence, place little thoughts in people that would cause them to doubt, or he could simply infect their minds and turn them into slaves of an unseen wisp.

The reactor shaft should have killed him; it should have cremated the dark side right out of his body…. But it didn’t, it somewhat spared him in a way, left him without a body, but still with unlimited power, originally he had planned on killing Luke the moment he awoke, but… Luke would have likely burned his evil soul until it was nothing, he may have been powerful, but he lacked a body, and without it, all he could do was whisper and manipulate the weak-willed, which Luke was certainly not.

He instructed the pilot to crashland on Krusya, killing the entire cargo except for him of course, he had no figure, after all, so a flaming explosion did nothing more than pass through him, the rest of the crew were not so fortunate.

The power on Krusya, it was overwhelming, even to Palpatine… The dust that flowed over the planet for miles with no foliage or animals made it seem lifeless and deserted, abandoned by the sith and all who once inhabited it.

As Palpatine began to trek the planet, he felt restless; he wasn’t afraid, for he had too much experience with the dark side to feel fear, yet the way the dust blew in the wind, no animals or flora or anything remained on the planet, it was lifeless… and it made him feel isolated…. And the fact that he had no physical form only heightened his unease.

Eventually, after countless hours of wandering, he began to feel even more power surge through his body, causing him to feel almost sick, as though he ate too much.

This was where he needed to be; because underneath the surface was what he was searching for.

He began to dig, or in his formless condition, fall beneath the planet, his wispy body being devoured into the ground as though it were a monster trying to make him its next meal.

  
Millions of thoughts rushed through his head. Would the device work? How long had it rested beneath the dead planet? How did no one discover it yet? Perhaps the dead planet was enough to lure away the scavengers and other lowlifes, but… if the Jedi knew the legends that surrounded the planet…. Why not destroy it? Or take it for safekeeping? Then again… The fools had at one time neglected to find him before Order 66, their pathetic and inept minds truly made them the biggest failures in the galaxy!

Finally, after many moments of waiting for the ground to swallow his entire body, he began to float underneath the surface, the ground below the surface was pitch black, but Palpatine was not so inept to be stopped by darkness, he floated all around until ultimately arriving at an ancient Sith temple, with golden statues of Darth Nihilus on both sides of the entrance, the masks on both statues staring down at the formless Palpatine, almost in shame of the fallen Lord.

As Palpatine entered the temple, the surge of power that he had originally felt on the Planet had decupled, forcing the Sith Lord to stop every few moments to get a grasp on himself, the temple itself was a triumph in architecture and defense, as he would have likely perished had he possessed a physical form due to all the traps inside the temple.

After floating through most of the traps and resisting the power that swelled through his body, he had arrived at his destination.

The Chamber of the Crystal of Kruysa.

True to its name, the room maintained a towering, red Crystal that nearly blinded Palpatine from its brightness, as the power that surged through Palpatine only increased as he drew nearer and nearer to the Crystal.

“It is true….” Palpatine gasped in astonishment as the Crystal shined a sharp red glare back on him.

As the crimson light shined on him, his bones began to develop in his body, his organs, muscles, and tissue all coming back, he roared out in pain as flesh began to shroud itself around his body, like a serpent before devouring its prey, the weight of his bones and body now felt like he was carrying a mountain, his lungs beginning to feel the sweet sensation of air as his body spasmed with starvation and misery, it was like he was being reborn into the same body he always inhabited, except now... He was unprepared for it! He could hardly move with the weight that his body now had.

“I... Am Reborn!” He wheezed out in triumph as he began to breathe heavily, gasping for the nurturing life that air brought him.

What had truly occurred, was not the force healing Palpatine, but instead, it was altering the flow of time, as the Crystal itself was made of pure force energy, something only the Father himself could ever hope to control. It wasn’t light or dark energy; It was binding the universe, coercing it to change time, to allow Palpatine his old body back, simply reverting his body back to before the battle of Endor.

Palpatine beamed with joy as he realized what he could obtain with this new power, the dead grey dusty planet that was Kruysa was now home to the most powerful weapon ever to be seen by his old eyes! The Death Star? It could now easily be reborn through time. The Crystal of Kryusa was now his way to destroy everything that was once an obstruction! If he could collide each past era, Old Republic, Clone Wars, Civil War, and dump it all on top of the First Order-Resistance war, well…. In the turmoil, he could rise to power again, he could rebuild his droids, clones, and stormtroopers to crush the rebellion and resistance! And this time, if he could bring back others from the past, he could wipe out the Jedi... Forever!

He began to cackle with glee at this, with the power to control time. He could become a god! His younger self would look at him as a supreme deity that could crush the Jedi with one fist. Luke was a fool to not finish him!

And now…. He was going to become more powerful than the Father! He would conquer the galaxy and win battles with nothing but his presence alone! Not even Vitiate could compare to the power Palpatine would wield.

The Emperor was not dead; he was alive and was coming back to reclaim his throne, with the power of time itself in his hand, Palpatine would consume everything Luke, and the Jedi held dear.

Long live the Emperor!

And glory to the Sith!


End file.
